I'm Thomas the Tank Engine
|air date=30 December 1991 1st July 1998 |director=Atsuo Sugano |editor=Fuji Television }} I'm Thomas the Tank Engine , original titled Thomas the Tank Engine, is a Japanese song dedicated to Thomas. This song debuted in the crossover special Thomas and the U.K. Trip. It was performed by Keiko Toda and Kōhei Miyauchi, with Takeshi Aono later re-recording over Miyauchi. Lyrics Japanese ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ ワーォ　ワォ つめたいかぜがすりぬける あおいボディーをすりぬける ちょっとあさひがまぶしいよ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ トンネルぬければ　もうえきだ 「やあトーマス　きょうもしっかりはたらいてくれ ちいさなきかんしゃのしごとも　とてもたいせつなんだ」 「ハイ」 ワーォ　ワォ だれかのきてきがきこえたよ みなとのほうからきこえたよ はやくみんなにあいたいなあ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ まちにはいれば　ほらえきだ 「やあトーマス　きょうのしごとはちょっとやっかいだぞ かしゃたちはいたずらずきだからな」 「フン　へいきですよ」 ワーォ　ワォ 2ほんのレールがひかってる ゆうひをうけてひかってる ちょっとゆっくりはしりたい ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ はしをわたればしゅうてんだ 「やあトーマス　きょうはよくがんばってくれたな 2、3にちしせんでゆっくりしていいぞ」 「やったー　アニー　クララベル　いくよー」 ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ Romaji Boku wa kikansha Tōmasu da Tanku kikansha Tōmasu da Wāo wao Tsumetai kāze ga surinukeru Aoi bodī wo surinukeru Chotto asahi ga mabushī yo Dindon dindon pīpi Dindon dindon pīpi Tonneru nukereba mō eki da “Yā Tōmasu kyō mo shikkari hataraitekure Chīsa na kikansha no shigoto mo totemo taisetsu nan da” “Hai” Wāo wao Dareka no kiteki ga kikoeta yo Minato no hō kara kikoeta yo Hayaku minna ni aitai nā Dindon dindon pīpi Dindon dindon pīpi Machi ni haireba hora eki da “Yā Tōmasu kyō no shigoto wa chotto yakkai da zo Kashatachi wa itazurazuki dakara na” “Fun hēki desu yo” Wāo wao Nihon no rēru ga hikatteru Yūhi wo ukete hikatteru Chotto yukkuri hashiritai Dindon dindon pīpi Dindon dindon pīpi Hashi wo watareba shūten da “Yā Tōmasu kyō wa yoku ganbattekureta na Nisannichi shisen de yukkuri shite ī zo” “Yattā anī kuraraberu iku yō” Boku wa kikansha Tōmasu da Tanku kikansha Tōmasu da English Translation I'm Thomas the Engine It's Thomas the Tank Engine Wow, wow A chilly wind passes through It slips through my blue body The morning sun is a little dazzling Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep When we get through the tunnel, we'll arrive at the station “Hullo, Thomas, you work hard today too The work for a little engine is very important too” “Yes, sir” Wow, wow The sound of someone's whistle can be heard It can be heard from the direction of the harbour I want to meet everyone soon Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep When we enter the town, we'll arrive at the station “Hullo, Thomas, your work today is troublesome Trucks love to play tricks” “Leave it to me!” Wow, wow Two rails is shine brightly They catch the evening sun and shine brightly I want to run a little slowly Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep Ding-dong, ding-dong, peep peep When we cross the bridge, we'll arrive at the last station “Hullo, Thomas, you were a Really Useful Engine today You can go and rest on the branch line for a few days” “Yeah! Annie and Clarabel, let's go!” I'm Thomas the Engine It's Thomas the Tank Engine Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Island of Sodor **Knapford **Sir Topham Hatt's Office **The Branch Line Bridge **The Branch Line Cutting **Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox **Tidmouth Sheds **The Dual Bends **Hackenbeck Tunnel **Ffarquhar **Elsbridge Viaduct **River Els **Wellsworth Bridge **Dryaw **Brendam Warehouse **Balladrine Bridge **The Woodland Runby **The Main Line **The Watermill **Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard **Trevor's Shed **Arlesdale End **Toby's Shed **The Viaduct **The Windmill *The Mainland **The Workshop Footage Used * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas and the Guard * Thomas and Bertie * Trouble in the Shed * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Cows * Saved from Scrap * Percy and Harold * Pop Goes the Diesel * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Trivia * This was the first of a few things: ** The first song to be only dubbed in Japanese. ** The first Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends song that did not involve Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell involved because this is a song written and composed by Ponkickies staff.Ponkicki Days 3 chapter 3 * Fuji Television produced this song as Thomas' image song for Japan, so they did not acquire the right to produce a music video. After that, it officially acquired the right. * Mukku with Gachapin sang in ’94 Ponkicki Family Concert.’94 Ponkicki Family Concert on YouTube Home Media Releases * Hello Thomas and James * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 * ’94 Ponkicki Family Concert CDs * Ponkicki Family Concert * Thomas the Tank Engine Original Songs 2 References See also * Go!! Thomas - Japanese song ja:ぼくはきかんしゃトーマス Category:Songs